Le poing triste
by Lebibou
Summary: Un repas entre Lee et le reste de sa famille


Il baignait dans l'obscurité. Son corps, recouvert d'une mince pellicule de sueur, s'élevait et s'abaissait au rythme de sa respiration rauque et parfois sifflante. Il y était presque arrivé.

_iAllez, encore cent pompes. Et si je rate, je ferai deux cents abdominaux. /i_

Il n'eut pas à passer par cette extrémité. Deux minutes plus tard, il achevait sa dernière pompe, arrachant au passage un petit grognement.

Il se laissa tomber sur le sol, haletant, exténué, mais satisfait d'avoir fini son entraînement pré-matinal.

Il prit appui sur son lit pour tenter de se relever. Ce fut le moment que choisit sa petite soeur pour rentrer dans sa chambre, sans frapper évidemment. La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune fille d'environs treize ans, un paquet à la main, les cheveux noirs de jais, de grandes mèches lui barrant le visage. Elle arborait un furisode noir aux coutures faîtes d'un fil d'or dit "de fée" extrêment onéreux.

Elle pénétra dans la chambre, et sans même accorder un regard à son frère à la musculature si élancé, se dirigea vers le lit pour y déposer un paquet puis vers la fenêtre. Elle ouvrit les volets et une lumière éclatante envahi la chambre.

« Il n'y a que toi pour fermer tes volets alors qu'il fait un temps superbe. Comment as-tu fait pour prendre cette mauvaise habitude ? »

Lee, maintenant âgé de seize ans, et dans le plus simple appareil si l'on excluait son caleçon, se releva prestement et fixa sa soeur le regard enflammé, le poing serré.

« C'est pour donner un côté plus studieux à mon entraînement ! lança-t'il d'une voix tonitruante. C'est Maître Gai qui m'a conseillé de faire ça. »

Elle lança à son frère un regard dépourvu de tout sentiment avant d'ajouter d'un ton assez détaché.

« Ah ouai ? De dehors, on avait l'impression que tu faisais quelque chose de pas net. »

Lee tomba à genoux, détruit par le sarcasme de sa soeur. Toujours les genoux collés contre le sol, il l'enserra, sa tête sur son ventre, d'énormes larmes se dessinant sur son visage.

« Mais comment ma petite soeur adorée peut elle avoir des pensées aussi impures. Sache que mon coeur a déjà été volé par un cupidon, et que pour elle, je resterai chaste jusqu'au mariage. »

Toujours le même regarde inexpressif.

« Tu parles de Sakuya là ?

- Sakura, corrigea Lee. Mais quand viendra le temps où ce nom raisonnera dans ton esprit telle une cloche au zénith ?

- Quand tu la ramèneras à la maison, je pense. »

Petite soeur 1, Lee 0

Avec un sourire satisfait, elle s'orienta vers la sortie. Néanmoins, elle s'arrêta sur le pas de la porte et se tourna :

« Papa et Maman nous attendent pour le petit-déjeuner. J'ai déposé ton kimono sur le lit. Tes… (elle marqua une courte pause) vêtements habituels sont cachés derrière le portail.

- Merci petite soeur, t'es un chef ! »

Sans répondre, elle détourna les yeux et sortit.

Lee enfila ses affaires avec une moue ennuyée. Le kimono, un komon à rayure noir, le gênait dans la majorité de ses mouvements. Il ne pouvait pas faire le grand écart sans abimer les couture, alors il n'envisageait même pas de se lancer dans « la tornade resplendissante de Konoha. » Il voulut faire tournoyer son bras de façon à tester sa liberté d'action et s'aperçut qu'il ne pouvait même pas lever le bras à la verticale.

Ses vêtements n'étaient pas absolument fait pour le combat et ça lui déplaisait. Mais que pouvait-il y faire ? Il n'aurait pas été surpris d'apprendre que ses parents avaient sciemment commandé ce kimono pour sa capacité à limiter ses mouvements.

Son visage rieur s'évanouit pendant quelques secondes alors qu'il réajustait sa ceinture, laissant place à un faciès autrement plus sérieux, mais celui-ci réapparut comme par enchantement lorsqu'il franchit la porte de sa chambre.

Il descendit les escaliers avec autant de douceur qu'il était capable de prodiguer pour s'éviter une remontrance de ses parents. Ce fut peine perdue. Toute sa famille était déjà dans le petit salon, agenouillée devant la nourriture fumante, n'attendant plus que lui. Tous le fixèrent alors qu'il descendait la marche une à une, et ce, jusqu'au moment où il prit entre sa petite soeur et son grand frère. La scène s'était déroulé dans un silence de mort, comme pour accentuer l'anxiété qui avait point en Lee au moment où il était sorti de sa chambre. Il n'osa affronter le regard de son père (depuis quelques temps, une impalpable tension s'était insinué dans leur rapport ), et se fixa avec ferveur son assiette.

Son père prononça les paroles magiques (Bonne appétit) et le repas put commencer.

L'ambiance lourde qui avait devancé le petit-déjeuner s'était dissoute, laissant place à une scène de famille assez banale.

Lee posa devant lui trois grand bol de riz, clairsemé de saumon et autre légume.

_iAllez ! Si je finis ses trois bols en une minute, Neji m'attendra devant la porte pour qu'on parte s'entraîner ensemble !_ _/i_

Evidemment, il réussit.

Les exercices pré-matinaux lui ouvraient toujours l'appétit. Il remarqua que sa mère l'observait avec des yeux ronds. Il est vrai qu'il avait engouffré toute cette nourriture avec une technique assez peu orthodoxe. Il avait ouvert la bouche et avait tenté de tout mettre d'un coup. Il n'avait pas réussi et une partie était retombé dans son bol.

Bien entendu, ce n'était pas encouragé par la famille Lee, clan qui s'était enrichi grâce à l'invention de l'autocuiseur vingt ans auparavant. (Nombre de femme au foyer ont béni cet objet qui avait révolutionné l'art de faire la cuisine.) L'argent avait donc afflué de façon spectaculaire et les Lee étaient devenus riches en peu de temps. Néanmoins, à l'augmentation du capital avait manqué quelque chose d'essentiel. La reconnaissance de leurs pairs n'avait pas suivi et ils s'étaient sentis isolés des autres riches que comptait Konoha. C'était un phénomène courant. Les bourgeois dénigrait toutes les personnes qui avaient atteint leur caste par le travail. Ils les trouvaient grossiers et sans manière.

Étonnamment, les nouveaux riches faisaient tout ce qui était en leur pouvoir pour réussir à obtenir leur approbation, alors qu'à la base, ils les avaient détesté parce qu'ils ne se sentaient pas à leur place.

Mais que pouvaient-ils faire d'autre ?

En général, il ne pouvait plus côtoyer leurs anciens amis. La jalousie affleurait à chaque phrase, l'envie à chaque point d'exclamation. Et comme pour leur donner la réplique, la plupart des nantis étaient obligés d'afficher leur train de vie luxueux, leur nouvelle propriété en bord de mer.

Certes, il restait toujours les "vrais" amis, ceux qui vous aiment pour ce que vous êtes. Mais la plupart du temps, ce n'était pas eux qui s'éloignaient.

L'argent n'apporte pas le malheur, mais y contribue grandement pour la plupart des gens.

Les Lee avaient alors travaillé d'arrache-pied pour s'approcher de la famille irréprochable de base et était sur le point de réussir lorsque le cadet de la famille avait lancé, au cours d'un repas semblable à tous les précédents, qu'il voulait devenir ninja.

Lee s'essuya la bouche et reposa ses baguettes dans son plat. Son père, un homme proche de la cinquantaine, les tempes légèrement grisonnantes, toussota pour intimer le silence. Il se tourna vers sa fille :

« Hissori, tu seras ravi d'apprendre que nous t'avons trouvé un prétendant. Il se nomme Naoki Nishidate, de la famille Nishidate. Ils sont très riches et ce mariage devrait autant nous rapporter qu'à eux. »

Le visage toujours aussi vide d'expression, elle répondit par un simple hochement de tête.

Rock Lee ne comprenait pas.

« Mais, tu ne le connais même pas ! s'exclama t'il. Comment peux-tu l'épouser si tu ne l'as jamais vu ! Papa, Maman, vous ne pouvez pas faire…

- Rock ! tonna sa mère, une femme âgée de quarante-cinq, pas très belle et le regard peu intelligent. Tu n'as pas à contre-dire ton père. Dorénavant, tu sauras garder la place qui est tienne.

- Mais… »

Lee voulut répliquer quelque chose, mais sa soeur posa sa main sur sa cuisse et lui fit non de la tête. Elle jugeait inutile qu'il se lance dans un débat stérile avec ses parents. Ça ne ferait qu'intensifier l'animosité déjà trop vive qu'ils lui portaient et elle ne voulait pas ça. Surtout pas pour elle.

Lee fixa sa soeur, ahuri.

Comment pouvait-elle laisser sa vie entre les mains de ses parents ?

Il aurait voulu la dissuader, mais son père ne lui laissa pas le temps de répliquer :

« Sinon Shin, comment se passe tes études ? »

Son frère avait environs deux ans de plus que lui. La seule chose qu'il partageait était leur couleur de cheveux. Par contre, au contraire de son frère, Shin avait les cheveux nettement plus courts et moins touffus. Le regard vif, d'apparence calme, il contrastait à merveille avec son cadet.

« Très bien Papa. Les examens sont proches et je vise en toute modestie la première place.

- C'est parfait. Je suis fier de toi.

- Merci Papa. »

_iÉvidemment qu'il est fier de toi/i,_ ironisa Lee. i _Tu as toujours été le représentant parfait de la famille. /i_

Lee se reprit une portion de riz. Il savait que le nindô était un sujet qui n'était jamais abordé. Dans la forme, il paraissait s'en moquer. Mais au fond, il était très peiné de ne pas pouvoir partagé ses espoirs, ses échecs avec ses proches.

Il se sentait alors comme le vilain petit canard de la famille. Ce qu'il était.

« Rock ? lança sa mère. Je t'ai pris rendez-vous chez le coiffeur cet après-midi. C'est à quatorze heure. Tache d'y être en temps et en heure.

- Chez le coiffeur ? s'exclama Lee. Mais il est hors de question que j'aille chez cet escroc ! Il coupe toujours plus court que je ne lui demande. Ma coupe n'est alors plus en adéquation avec celle de Maitre Gai. Mes cheveux n'ont pas besoin d'être coupé, ils sont parfaits ! »

Un long silence.

« Maitre Gai ? répéta son père, avec une moue dégoûtée. Cet ahuri qui hurle à tout va ?

- Ce n'est pas un ahuri ! cria Lee. C'est un ninja exceptionnel qui rivalise même avec le grand Kaka…

- Il suffit Anyaki ! gronda son père. »

L'entente de son vrai prénom coupa court à l'élan colérique de Lee. Le silence qui suivit l'échange verbal fut assourdissant.

Lors de son entrée à l'académie ninja, il avait préféré ce surnom à son vrai prénom, prétextant que Anyaki ne faisait pas assez «guerrier de la mort qui tue tout sur son passage.» La psychologue que ses parents lui forçaient à suivre n'avait pas protesté et l'avait même encouragé dans ce sens. Elle avait justifié cet acte à Mr et Mme Lee en leur expliquant qu'il s'agissait d'une phase que traversait tous les enfants, une crise identitaire en gros, couplé à un rejet de l'autorité. Ça disparaissait au bout de quelques mois.

Cela faisait huit ans que Lee n'avait pas entendu son prénom.

Son père était tout rouge, comme une cocotte-minute sur le point d'exploser. Cela faisait trop longtemps qu'il se retenait, qu'il faisait semblant de ne pas être affecté. Cette fois la coupe était pleine. Il allait dire ce qu'il pensait :

« Je savais que c'était une erreur dès le début de t'inscrire dans cette école ! cracha-t'il

- Mais… tenta Lee

- Cependant, selon ta mère et cette abrutie de psychologue (Il prit une voix aiguë dans une parodie de bonne femme) Oulala ! Non ! Attention ! Il ne faut pas brusquer les rêves de cette enfant. (Cette imitation était accompagnée de geste ample qui ne signifiait pas grand-chose. C'était la première fois que Lee voyait son père aussi… Surexcité. La caricature laissa place à l'original.) Si ça n'avait tenu qu'à moi, l'affaire se serait conclue avec un bon coup de pied au cul. Et il aurait été plus que justifier. Tu n'as aucun talent pour être ninja. J'ai carrément dû soudoyer le pré-examinateur pour que tu puisses rentrer dans l'académie ! C'est un miracle que tu es réussi l'examen de sortie !

« Et bien sûr, histoire d'en rajouter une couche, avec qui t'es-tu acoquiné ? L'hurluberlu le moins sortable de Konoha. Grâce au ciel, tu n'as pas adopté son style vestimentaire. (L'espace d'une seconde, un sourire illumina le visage de la soeur de Lee)

Et puis il y'a eu cet examen chuunin, qui t'as vu rentré en pièce détaché. Ça t'offrait une porte de sortie pleine de grâce. Mais non, au lieu de ça, tu t'es entêté et tu as décidé de continuer à être ninja coûte que coûte. Sans penser à nous bien sûr ! »

Lee fulminait à son tour. Comment son père, qui ne lui avait même pas rendu visite à l'hôpital, osait-il lui parler de son état après sa défaite face à Gaara ? Mais il n'osait pas répondre. Ce serait comme s'il balançait de l'huile sur le katon d'un Uchiwa. Il se calma grâce aux exercices de relaxations que lui avait enseigné Tenten.

Son père n'en avait pas fini.

« Maintenant je dis stop ! Il est grand temps de faire un choix. Soit tu quittes l'univers parallèle, soit tu quittes cette famille. »

Il croisa les bras, comme pour lui signifier que la réponse n'attendrait pas.

De cet ultimatum, Lee n'était nullement surpris. Depuis quelque temps déjà, les remarques de son père s'étaient faites plus acerbes, plus blessantes. Au moindre faux pas, il prenait un mot senti en pleine figure.

Quelque part, Lee était surpris que cette sommation ne fut pas lancée plus tôt. De toute façon, ça n'aurait rien changé. Son choix était fait depuis des années.

Sans un mot, il se leva, évitant le regard courroucé de son père. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre, récupéra le sac dont il se servait pour les longues missions et le remplit de poids et autres objets utiles à l'entraînement.

Il demanderait à Naruto de l'héberger le temps qu'il trouve un appartement à porter de bourse. Il savait que le blondinet ne serait que trop content de l'accueillir. Il ne rechignait jamais à recevoir des invités et il n'était pas rare qu'il supplie Sakura de venir passer une nuit chez lui (pour des raisons peut-être moins galantes, rien n'était moins sûr.)

Il redescendit, fit à la bise à sa famille omettant volontairement son père. Avant de passer le pas de la porte, il lança d'une voix cassée (qu'il haït aussitôt) :

« Merci de m'avoir inscrit à l'académie ninja, Mr Lee. »

Ce fut tout. Pas d'adieu déchirant, juste une scène parfaitement huilé.

Hissori observa la silhouette élancée de son frère disparaître derrière la porte.

_iVa donc Rock Lee. C'est la vie qui te convient le mieux, loin de nous. Je te l'ai toujours dit, tu n'aurais pas du naître ici. Tu es trop exubérant, trop toi même pour vivre dans cette simulacre de famille. Un père adoptif comme Maito Gai te convient beaucoup mieux. Alors va donc Rock Lee. /i_

Lee sortit de la propriété, un ciel sans nuage l'accueillant. Il inspira profondément et referma le portail. Puis il jeta son kimono au loin pour enfiler sa tenue thermorégulatrice.

Au loin, il aperçut Neji et Tenten qui avait décidé de faire avec lui le chemin jusqu'à terrain d'entraînement. Il sourit et courut dans leur direction.

La journée promettait de ne pas être aussi pourri qu'il l'avait imaginée.


End file.
